Lucy Heartfilia (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850547 |altname = Lucy Heartfilia |no = 8332 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 210 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A wizard who belongs to wizard's guild called Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfilia always seems to be manipulated by Natsu, but she's no fool. A celestial wizard capable of summoning spirits by opening otherworldly gates, her dream is to write a book about her adventures in the guild. |summon = All I want is a family who loves me for who I am, and I found that in Fairy Tail! |fusion = I'll never lose to someone who doesn't understand how to protect his own allies! |evolution = |hp_base = 5157 |atk_base = 2186 |def_base = 1919 |rec_base = 1827 |hp_lord = 7367 |atk_lord = 3123 |def_lord = 2741 |rec_lord = 2610 |hp_anima = 8259 |rec_anima = 2372 |atk_breaker = 3361 |def_breaker = 2503 |def_guardian = 2979 |rec_guardian = 2491 |def_oracle = 2622 |rec_oracle = 2967 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Celestial Spirit Magic |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters of Light types, greatly boosts critical damage, greatly boosts Light elemental damage & 10% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |lsnote = 125% critical damage & 100% elemental damage |bb = Urano Metria Lv. 1 |bbdescription = 15 combo Light attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, slight damage reduction from all elemental types for 1 turn & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 150% parameter boost, 10% reduction & 8% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Urano Metria Lv. 2 |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, slightly boosts critical damage of Light types for 3 turns, slightly boosts Spark damage of Light types for 3 turns & hugely boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% critical and Spark damage & 150% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Urano Metria Lv. 3 |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns & huge damage reduction from Dark types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% critical damage, 450% elemental damage & 75% mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 34 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Celestial Mage |esitem = Silver Key, Gold Key or Diamond Key |esdescription = Negates elemental damage for all allies & boosts all parameters accordingly: 10% when Silver Key is equipped, 15% when Gold Key is equipped, 20% when Diamond Key is equipped |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 850548 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Light Totem |evomats6 = Light Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *FAIRY TAIL Summon - Natsu & Lucy (Sept. 29, 07:00 PST ~ Oct. 14, 06:59 PST) *Collaboration Summon II **Oct. 31, 07:00 PST - Nov. 14, 06:59 PST (2018) **Nov. 21, 07:00 PST - Nov. 28, 06:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Fairy Tail Token (2017) |bazaar_1_desc = Fairy Tail |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0005_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Tartaros Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Underworld |bazaar_2_bonus = 10 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0007_icon.png |bazaar_3_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_3_desc = '''Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_3_bonus = 10 |bazaar_3_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Lucy1 }}